1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip-shaped condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and the like, as well as computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge and discharge electricity therein.
Since such a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like, such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component in various electronic devices.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked while being interposed between the dielectric layers.
Recently, in the case of multilayer ceramic capacitors used in the automotive and medical fields, demand for high degrees of reliability and relatively long lifespans has increased.
In addition, measures for preventing sudden breakdowns in device functionality or performance degradations in an apparatus or an electronic circuit in advance have been further demanded, and in a passive component used therein, fail safe mechanisms or overload detection functions have been demanded as safety measures against initial failures or incases in which components are exposed to unexpected stress.
Therefore, research into multilayer ceramic capacitors having little influence on degradations in performance and in which overload detecting functions are excellent has been required.
More specifically, even in the case that a crack is generated in a multilayer body due to thermal impact or mechanical stress after a multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted in an apparatus, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a significantly reduced influence on operations of an electronic circuit has been demanded.
In addition, a multilayer ceramic capacitor capable of being used to detect leakage current of a condenser or to protect the condenser from over-current or over-voltage has been demanded.